1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing methods for enhancing the texture of a wood panel. The texture of the wood panel is almost the same as that of a natural wood panel by forming a rugged surface on a pattern wood with sand blasting.
2. Background Information
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a normal wood panel 10 is made by attaching a pattern wood 12 on a glued plywood structure 11. However, the surface of the pattern wood 12 does not feel like natural wood due to its sanded and leveled surface.
As shown in FIG. 2, a wood panel 20 is made by attaching a pattern wood 22 on top of a glued plywood structure 21 in the shape of square panels. The surface of the wood panel 20 is coated with an ultraviolet (UV) coating 23 to protect it. The sides of the wood panel 20 are cut to form grooves 24, and the shapes of a tongue 25 and the groove 24 are such that the groove 25 of one wood panel 20 receives the tongue 25 of another wood panel 20. Grooves 26 are formed under the glued plywood to maintain a specific distance.
The texture of the wood panel using the normal pattern wood is the same as above. According to this, the normal wood panel has the problem of not having a natural look and feeling because the surface of the pattern wood is sanded and leveled.